She is beautiful, but will she accept me?
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: They met in Winter Woods and did not stop thinking about each other over the years, now they must declare their love before it is too late.


**Hello everyone, here I bring you what would be a BobblexGliss. Suggested again by the Guest that made RumblexGlimmer, I hope you like them.**

* * *

One quiet day I lived in Pixie Hollow, each fairy towards her labors of her corresponding talents without any problem ... well, just one. In the workshop of the Tinkers, Clank and Bobble worked in a Wheel Barrow that they would use for an event to be held by Queen Clarion, all the talents would be present and that will include those of winter.

Clank: "I'm looking forward to the event that the queen will perform, Bobble," he told his friend.

Bobble: "Yes, it will be a great party" -said adjusting the right wheel of the truck.

Clank: "Hey, have you seen Tink? I ask.

Bobble stopped for a moment when he asked that question and turned to see it.

Bobble: "She and her friends are in Winter Woods," he said.

Clank: "Ah, surely they must be talking about the event"

Bobble: "Surely," he said as he proceeded to adjust the wheel of the truck.

Clank stared at him and what he said next made him a bit uncomfortable.

Clank: "And speaking of Winter Woods, what about her?" I ask.

Bobble stopped again when he heard the word "she" and thought of some strategy to change the subject.

Bobble: "Clank, have you seen the hammer for ...?"

Clank: "Bobble, I'm asking you something"

Bobble: "About what?"

Clank: "What I told you, what about her?" I ask again.

Bobble: "I do not know what you're talking about, ¿who is 'she'?"

Clank: "You know, the white-haired girl is very optimistic"

Instantly, Bobble guessed which person Clank was talking about. He got a little nervous about it and sat in a while looking at the floor.

Bobble: "Ah ... you mean her" -said a little nervous.

He thought of the white-haired girl who was known as Gliss, he met her when Queen Clarion and Lord Millori decided to nullify the rule that no warm fairy could enter the Winter Woods. For him, he seemed a really beautiful girl, a little childish, but still it seemed pretty. The problem was that he was afraid to declare his love for her knowing well that they were of different talents, although that was not what prevented him, but was the fear of declaring it.

Clank: "Why do not you just tell him what you feel for her?" He suggested.

Bobble: "It's not that easy, Clank. She likes me, but I have a fear that prevents me from telling her. "

Clank: "But sooner or later she will notice"

Bobble: "Maybe, but I want to be me to tell you"

Clank patted him on the back and left the workshop to leave him a little, Bobble thought of the ways to tell him his love for her, but always it went wrong and he thought about not thinking about it and continued on his work.

* * *

In Winter Woods, Tinkerbell and her friends were playing with their winter friends on their sledges. As they climbed a giant mountain, Iridessa and Rosetta's screams of terror soon arrived, although she was relieved when Sled held her. When they finished playing they sat down for a while to talk.

Tinkerbell: "Wow, that was really amazing" -she laughed a little.

Iridessa: "Awesome? It almost killed us when you tried to accommodate the sled "-I protest.

Vidia "Yes, Tink. The next one lets someone take over the sled "

Periwinkle: "But not everything went so bad, right?"

Rosetta: "Let's just say that it made me ruin my hair a bit, but the rest, no" -she said, adjusting her hair.

Fawn: "Hey, have you already planned what you will do in the event that the queen made?" - I ask.

Everyone fell silent when Fawn asked about the queen's event.

Silvermist: "Well, not really. Although it will be very funny what will happen "

Rosetta: "There will even be people who ..." -she put her head on Sled's right shoulder- "You want them to be" -she said making Sled smile.

Spike: "Yes, that will be let's say ... good"

Gliss: "Good? IT WILL BE INCREDIBLE! "She cried with emotion.

Spike gritted his teeth as he grimaced at the sound of Gliss's scream that made him behind him, they all laughed a little at the scene. From there, they observed Clank who was accompanied by Slush who spoke.

Tinkerbell: "Hello Clank!" - she shouted, greeting him.

Clank and Slush went where the group was to talk for a while.

Clank: "Hello, Miss Bell, hello everyone" -said everyone.

Iridessa: "What are you doing here?"

Clank: "As I finished with the part I had for the queen's event, I decided to hang out with Slush"

Gliss was turning her head around trying to find Bobble who was not with him.

Gliss: "Clank, Bobble came with you?" I ask.

At that moment, Clank thought of an idea since Bobble was in the workshop. He already knew that Gliss had feelings for Bobble since he always stopped with him and in every moment that he was with him, he always got so close to him because he liked him and because he could not come he thought he would be too sad.

Clank: "Oh, Bobble stayed in the workshop because Hada Mary took it"

Tinkerbell: "Where?" She interposed.

Clank again thought of another idea to tell Gliss about Bobble.

Clank: "Well ... where are the ministers" -said smiling.

Gliss: "Oh, well, there's no problem. I think I'll leave for the moment, see you girls, "she said as she walked away from the others.

They all watched how Gliss was going too far and Spike had a feeling that did not fit in her.

Spike: "Girls, I'll go too" -she said making her wings flutter upwards.

Periwinkle: "How strange, why are they leaving?" She said looking at her 2 friends.

Slush: "I feel something broken inside her" -said making others look at him.

Sled: "What do you mean, Slush?" I ask.

Slush could only observe the sky while the others looked at each other while thinking about what he meant.

* * *

In another part of Winter Woods, Spike was flying while looking for Gliss who had retired for no apparent reason. I look at all the trees that were on the way until I found her, she saw that she was sitting on a branch with her arms hugging her knees and Spike approached where she was to find out what was happening to her.

Spike: "Hey, are you okay?" I ask grabbing his shoulder.

Gliss watched her and wiped a tear as she prepared to speak.

Gliss: "I ... nothing happens to me, Spike," she said weakly.

Spike: "Well your eyes give you away, frankly something happens to you" -said looking at her.

Gliss: "But if I told you that ..."

Spike: "Gliss ..." she said indicating that she had to tell the truth.

Gliss sighed at that and started talking about what was really happening to her, but as her voice only stuttered until it stopped. Spike shook his head knowing what Gliss was like in such situations, so she decided to talk about what really happened to her.

Spike: "This is Bobble, right?"

Gliss looked at the floor and nodded slowly making Spike feel a little bad, although it was not about dealing with couples, she did not want to see her friend in that way and spoke with her quietly to cheer her up.

Spike: "Gliss, if you have a feeling for him, why do not you tell him?"

Gliss: "It's not that easy, I do not know if he will have the same feelings for me. I'm afraid he will not accept my love "-said a little sob

Spike: "Do not say that, he has feelings for you"

Gliss: "Really?" She said calmly.

Spike: "Sure. When he was in the Winter Woods, you always approached him to hang out and you could tell he was blushing a bit when he saw you "

Gliss: "Really ?!" she said screaming with joy as she grabbed Spike's arms.

Spike blinked twice at his reaction and continued to continue.

Spike: "I can assure you, it's more, because you do not tell him what you feel at the event"

Gliss: "Do you believe that?"

Spike nodded and saw Gliss scream with excitement until he hugged her tightly making Spike whimper a little because of the strong squeeze he was receiving.

Gliss: "Thanks Spike, you're the best friend I have"

Spike: "Ok ... but, Gliss ... not so strong ..." she said trying to let go.

Gliss stopped hugging her and flew home as she prepared to tell her love for Bobble. Spike watched her go and smiled when she saw her friend ready to tell her.

* * *

The day had arrived, all the fairies of different talents were in the great event that the queen had performed. Each fairy was excited as she prepared to start the event, Clank and Bobble was flown to the main place and looking for a place to settle.

Clank: "This is the coolest thing I've seen, Bobble," he said excitedly.

Bobble: "Yes, the queen really tried to do this event" -said observing the place.

From there, Clank watched the sandwich stands and quickly went to grab some, leaving Bobble alone.

Bobble: "Ay Clanky, well, I should look for a place where ..."

Before he could finish what he was going to say, his eyes focused on a white-haired fairy who was with his friends. Her heart was beating as she watched her and to her bad luck, she watched him and went to him to hang out.

Gliss: "Hello Bobble, I'm glad to see you once again" - she said grabbing her hands.

Bobble gave him a shy smile without looking away from his blue eyes, he felt his knees tremble a little and in that moment he observed Clank who was approaching him and was relieved by that.

Clank: "Hi guys, I see I'm interrupting your conversation," he told them.

Bobble: "Oh no Clanky, it's good that ..."

Clank: "I'll leave you at 2, see you," he said, walking away from them.

Bobble rolled his eyes as he watched Clank talking to other fairies and narrowed his eyes as he saw him.

Bobble: "Traitor ..." he whispered to himself.

Gliss: "Hey Bobble, there's something I want to tell you for a long time"

Bobble: "Oh ... sure, ¿what is it?"

Gliss observed everywhere and thought that the event was not the right place to tell her his feelings towards him.

Gliss: "Let's go somewhere else" -she said grabbing him by the hand as they walked away from the event.

Clank watched them and thought about what he had already speculated on some time ago and he was not the only one since Spike was also watching them.

Spike: "Come on Gliss, you can"

In another part of the event where almost nobody was, Gliss and Bobble was in a corner where it was almost dark. Since Gliss was from Winter Woods and was on the warm side, her wings were protected by the frost that covered everything as if it were a blanket capable of allowing her to fly without any problem.

Bobble: "Well Gliss, what do you want to tell me?"

Gliss I doubt a little in that if to say his love to him, but as she dreamed of that moment and taking advantage of that she was with him alone, decided to tell her.

Gliss: "Bobble, since I met you I felt something that I had never witnessed before. When I'm always by your side, you make me feel very happy, more than usual, but you understand me "

Bobble listened intently and speculated on what he was really going to say but not before listening a little more.

Gliss: "You're the coolest sparrow I've ever met and so ... what I want to tell you is that ... I ..."

However, Gliss stopped talking because her lips were deeply coupled with Bobble's as he kissed her instantly. Bobble gently grabbed her cheeks while feeling his lips frozen, Gliss closed his eyes making his arms to hug him in his neck while he continued to kiss him. After a few seconds, both separated from the kiss to get oxygen while looking at each other.

Bobble / Gliss: "I love you" -they said to each other.

Already at the party, Tinkerbell together with her friends and those in winter looking for Gliss who had left without leaving any trace. Although Spike already knew where he was, he did not see where he had gone.

Sled: "I do not see Gliss anywhere" -said observing in each place.

Silvermist: "They do not believe that ..."

Fawn: "Girls, I've seen it. And apparently, she's not alone, "she said, observing Gliss.

They all watched Gliss who was with Bobble SHAKING their hands making everyone (except Spike) look surprised.

Gliss: "Hi guys, ¡you will not believe it ... Bobble is my boyfriend!" I shout with joy as I hugged him.

Spike: "Well done Gliss, I knew you would do it" -she said congratulating her.

Tinkerbell: "Congratulations Bobble, I wish you the best"

Bobble: "Thanks Tink"

At that moment, Clank hugged him tightly taking him by surprise making him moan funny with pain.

Clank: "Bobble, congratulations friend" -he said.

Bobble: "Thanks Clanky ... but, I told you ... From ... the strong hugs ".

However, Clank did not hear it and continued to hug him and everyone laughed at the scene. Gliss looked at her boyfriend who was receiving a huge hug and waved his wings to kiss him on the cheek, it was undoubtedly his best night and perhaps the best day of his life.

 **-End-**


End file.
